Daughter of Evil
by Koyuki Misuto
Summary: this is based on Daughter of Evil
1. Chapter 1

Long Long Time Ago...

There was a kingdom of white. Angel is the person who ruled this Kingdom. She was indeed, the "Daughter of Evil". She would take all riches and heavily taxed people without a second thought. if

When she was a kid her parents separated Angel and her sister, Yukino. Angel was older so she was the queen. Yukino is more fragile and younger so she became the maid. Yukino and Angel were very close but then they separated. Yukino went somewhere far away to learn how to be a maid. Angel stayed at the castle and learned how to be a proper princess.

11 years later Yukino returned to the palace.

_Ah. I'm finally back. I wonder how Angel is doing..._ Yukino starts walk along the path to the castle straighting her maid dress.

Meanwhile...

_Today should be the day Yukino is coming back._ Angel walks to one of the balconies overlooking the village.

"Angel?" Angel whirled around. She saw Yukino smiling at her. Angel felt tears pricking at her eyes. All these years...

Without knowing it, Angl ran up to Yukino and tackled her to the ground crying on her shoulder while smiling. Yukino was taken back and smiled holding her head.

"I'm back onee-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel gets off still crying. "Y-Yuki-n-no."

Yukino just smiled but on the inside she was crying waterfalls._ A servant must show no emotion except happiness._

"I am your maid and servant, My Queen. Your command is my wish."

Angel stands and starts to smooth her dress. Petite hands stops her hands and dusts and smooths her dress for her. The long white haired girl looks up surprised. The short haired sister looked up to her with a grin.

Angel smiles happily while walking to her chambers. Her smiles fades. She remember how her Love, Sting Eucliffe loves Lucy Heartfillia of the Golden Kingdom, whose hair glowed like the sun.

(A/N: i support Nalu, gotta make the story fit, ya know?)

The silver headed princess stepped into her room and cried.

Yukino went to a town nearby to run some errands. Her blue flower blew off and Yukino ran to get it.

A spiky yellow haired man caught the ribbon by surprise. He was on a date with a golden hair girl.

Yukino felt her heart pound. He was so handsome.

Sting looked up and smiled. "Is this ours miss?"

"Uh, yes!" Yukino replied.

"Todays is very windy so be careful alright?" He walked off with that girl, arms linked.

Yukino clutched her heart. Is this love at first sight?

Yukino finished her errands and walked back to her sister's kingdom with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've had enough._ Angel thought as she sat in the throne.

"Yukino!"

"Yes, my Queen?" Yukino said at her side.

"I want you to kill this girl." Angel threw a piece of paper at Yukino.

Yukino caught it and widened her eyes.

(A/N i just realized it wouldn't fit the story)

_It's that girl! But, that prince would be very upset! _

"Yes, my Queen, i will follow your wishes and ... kill that girl."

"Glad to hear that Yukino" Angel relaxed.

Yukino walked away while looking at the paper._ I'm_

_ very sorry Lucy-san. _

Yukino went to her room and got her dagger ready.

Yukino went to the Land of Gold.

She saw the lovely princess standing next to the well. She ran up to the princess and was about to stab her.

Lucy turned around.

Yukino then stabbed her in the heart.

"I-I-m s-sorry L-Lucy-s-san."

Lucy just smiles and hugged her. "It's fne." Then her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Yukino just stood there and put her body on the ground and left her body there.

Yukino walked away.

"Thank you, Yukino" Angel said while sitting at her table.

"Your snack today will be brioche." "Your wish is my command" Yukino said when she put down the dessert on the table.

"Good." "Now please let me eat in peace." Angel smiled.

Yukino retreated to her room and looked at the newspaper. On it, it said: PRINCESS LUCY HAS BEEN MURDERED WHEN SHE WAS TAKING A WALK.

Yukino crumpled up the paper and cried.

(A/N: just for the people that are confused, Yukino doesnt love Lucy she just feels VERY guilty)

Angel stood behind the wall and looked at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere Else~

Sting stood in front of Lucy's grave crying and trying to wipe them with his hand.

"Sting-kun..." His red exceed said comfortingly patting his shoulder. _She was a really nice person..._

Sting then opens his eyes with determined resolve to bring down the White Rose Kingdom.

He looked up and say a red haired girl with armor crying in front Lucy's grave too.

"Who are you?" Sting asked on guard.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, Lucy's best friend." Erza mumbled while tears rushed down her face.

"Wnat to defeat the ones who killed her?" Sting offered holding out his hand. Erza shook his hand.

"Deal" _ I have a score to settle with her anyway._

5 days Later~

Angel stood by the window and watched the mobs of people trying to pry open the gates.

Yukino tapped her on her shoulder. Angel whirled around and found Yukino wearing her clothes.

"Here's my spare clothes. Now, wear these and run."

"I wo-" Angel didn't even finish her sentence. Yukino put a cloak over her and pushed her through a door.

Tears ran from Angel's eyes as she put on the clothes Yukino gave her.


End file.
